La Vie Pas Très Palace De Stiles Et Derek
by GabyMoose
Summary: Ceci est une lignée de drabbles, beaucoup écris sur Facebook / TW - Semi UA - UA / Suggestion thème ou mot ouvert
1. Acceptation

**HEY HEY! Me voilà de retour!**

 **Donc ceci est une liste de petit drabbles, écrit pour la plupart dans le groupe Sterek's Pack et la page Sterek Addiction sur Facebook.**

 **Pour l'instant je vais le laisser incomplet, jusqu'à ce que j'en aille marre XD**

 **Je m'excuse des fautes !**

 **Pour l'univers, c'est majoritairement celui de Teen Wolf, mais il y a quelques semi-UA et UA :D**

 **Je laisse ouvert les suggestions de défi thèmes ou de mots, n'hésitez pas ;) Bien sûr je vais créditer celui qui me l'a proposé!**

 **Sinon voilà, je vous laisse à la lecture de mes conneries!**

* * *

-Laisse toi faire. Laisse toi aller.

-Je..Je ne peux pas.

Front contre front. La mâchoire serré, Derek se retenait le plus qu'il pouvait. Non, il ne pouvait se laisser aller. Il ne pouvait laisser libre court à ses sentiments. Son amour était poison. Et parce qu'il aimait de tout son être cet ado agaçant, il n'avait pas le droit. Le loup ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perdre lui aussi.  
Mais comment faire alors que Stiles ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile, alors que son odeur était si enivrante. Derek ne pouvait se passer de cette flagrance de cannelle et d'épices. De ce soupçon de sucré quand Stiles était près de lui. Savoir que son amour était partagé rendait son loup heureux.

-Si tu peux. Je te connais Derek. Je sais pourquoi tu fais tout ça. Mais je ne suis pas Paige, je ne suis pas Kate non plus. Ni Jennifer. Je t'aime Derek. Laisse moi t'aimer. Laisse toi aimer, et être heureux pour une fois. Tu le mérite.

Comment résister à un tel discours. Son cœur battait à la chamade, autant que celui de Stiles. Avait-il le droit d'être heureux, vraiment? Si, il le voulait, plus que tout au monde. Il voulait Stiles et pour la première fois depuis des années, il allait enfin s'accorder la paix et le bonheur. Auprès de son compagnon.  
Derek combla les centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres. À travers ceux-ci le loup lui envoyait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour l'hyperactif. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il acceptait enfin de vivre pleinement.  
Pour toujours et à jamais.


	2. Amusement

Doucement, Derek s'éveilla. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il pouvait dire que rien qu'à l'odeur et au son, qu'il ignorait complètement où il était. De plus, se retrouver attaché, sans aucune possibilité de tout mouvement l'aida à comprendre pourquoi. Il n'avait point souvenir comment il perdit connaissance, mais au vue de la flagrance de caramel et de moquerie qui lui arracha les sinus, il devina aisément qui en était responsable.

-Foutu démon.

-Tss tss, c'est pas bien de jurer.

Derek ouvrit les yeux, et croisa ceux malicieux de Stiles. Ou plutôt, ceux du Nogitsune, qui n'avait donné de nouvelles depuis 3 jours. Ce dernier, d'un pas décidé, s'approcha du loup et vint s'asseoir...sur ses jambes, leurs bassins un peu trop près sans se toucher. L'ado entoura son cou et colla presque son nez contre le sien.

-T'avoir seul ça n'a pas été simple même pour moi. Mais maintenant que je t'ai à disposition, je peux enfin m'amuser.

-T'amuser comment?

-Eh bien~

Il n'était sûr de vouloir savoir. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autres, attaché ainsi, même avec sa force de loup-garou il n'arrivait pas à briser ses liens. Stiles, ou le démon, passa son index lentement du nez, jusqu'au milieu du torse du loup, jubilant. Puis donna un coup de bassin contre le sien. Derek grogna d'approbation, certes ce n'était pas Stiles, ce qui devrait le rebuter. Mais ça restait le corps de son ado, le corps qu'il voulait tant faire sien depuis longtemps.  
À sa réaction, le sourire du Nogitsune s'agrandit.

-Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser~


	3. Blague

Des fées étaient en ville depuis quelques semaines. Et si au départ leurs blagues étaient assez amusantes et inoffensives, avec le temps ça en devenait vraiment dérangeant, même si personne était en danger.

Toute la meute au moins une fois on subit leurs tours de magies. Et ça retomba de nouveau sur Derek. Il n'avait rien dit quand tout ce qu'il mangeait et buvait était trop sucré. Mais là c'est le comble.

Stiles monta les marches menant au loft de Derek, avec de nouvelles informations en main concernant les fées, coulissa la porte et se figea.

Il manqua de peu de lâcher un soupire de tendresse. Comment ne pas l'être. Il avait un Derek avec des oreilles et une queue de loup devant lui. Même son air refrogné le rendait mignon.

L'ado s'approcha plus près, il s'assit sur le lit et essaya le plus possible de ne pas venir le gratter derrière l'oreille.

-C'est les fées je suppose. Très original.

Derek grogna à sa réponse et...jappa. Oui, il n'était pas sourd, il avait bien entendu le loup japper. Il ricana devant la situation, rire qui mourra dans sa gorge au regard noir que lui lança le nouvel hybride. Mais Stiles n'avait pas d'instinct de survie quand ça le concernait et fit enfin ce qu'il voulait, le gratter.

Derek voulait lui retirer sa main mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus et se détendit à cette attention. Il vint même poser sa tête contre les genoux de l'humain et ronronna de plaisir. À ce tableau Stiles ne put s'en empêcher.

-Bon chien chien!

Derek grogna un avertissement pour qu'il arrête de dire des conneries et se détendit de nouveau.  
L'ado s'attendrit de plus en plus, se permettant même de le caresser.

-Promis, ce n'est qu'entre toi et moi. Je n'ai de toute façon pas envie de partager ce moment.


	4. Blessure

Vraiment, se faire tabasser par un vioque n'était pas dans la liste des choses à faire avant de mourir de l'hyperactif. Et puis ça lui apprendra de vouloir aider. Là maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est de se doucher et panser ses blessures. Stiles sursauta en entrant dans sa chambre.

-Putain Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fou là?

Derek ne dit pas un mot et s'approcha rapidement de Stiles qui recula par reflexe. Le loup posa sa main dans sa nuque et de son pouce il tourna légèrement le visage du plus jeune pour examiner la blessure. Stiles se laissa faire, trop épuiser pour répliquer.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses? En faite depuis quand tu t'excuses de quoi que ce soit tout court?

-J'aurai du être près de toi, pour te protéger.

-..Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi?

L'hyperactif le disait d'un ton las. Il n'avait plus la force de faire le moindre sarcasme. D'ailleurs il se posait vraiment la question, c'est la première fois qu'il voyait Derek ainsi, surtout avec lui. L'Alpha semblait peser le pour ou contre. Incertain s'il devait répondre ou fuir. Mais après réflexion le loup décida d'agir. Depuis des mois qu'il enfouissait au plus profond de lui ce qu'il ressentait pour l'ado.

Sa main toujours sur sa nuque, il le tira doucement plus près et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stiles fut vraiment surpris, il avait du mal à croire que Derek pouvait, un jour, ressentir la même chose que lui. Au bout d'un certain moment qui semblait être des heures il se laissa enfin aller.


	5. Cauchemar

-Stiles ~

-Non, non pitié, pas toi ! Laisse-moi tranquille, tu n'es plus là, tu n'es plus là !

-Non Stiles, je suis toujours là, et je le sera toujours. Ne crois pas qu'une petite boîte peut me garder enfermé éternellement. Tu m'as laissé entrer c'est trop tard.

-Tu mens c'est faux ! Tu n'es pas réel ! Je me suis débarrassé de toi !

-Je suis revenu. Et je vais de nouveau me nourrir de chaos et de désespoir. Et plus personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. J'ai laissé ta meute en vie, mais plus maintenant, je me nourrira de leur douleur avant de les achevés. Devine qui je vais attaqué en premier~

-Non arrête tais toi !

-Ton précieux loup, DEREK!

-NON !

-St...Sti...STILES !

Stiles se réveilla en hurlant. Il ne cessait de crier des ''Non'' ''Pas lui'' ''Laisse moi'' en gesticulant. Des bras fort l'entouraient et une voix rauque et douce lui répéta de se calmer, de lui dire des mots doux.

-Je suis là Stiles, tout va bien, calme toi, tout va bien.

Au bout de quelques minutes l'humain se calma, sanglotant dans les bras de son loup. Il en avait vraiment marre de faire des cauchemars, ne plus savoir ce qui est réelle ou pas.

-Derek, me laisse pas. Ne m'abandonne pas.

-Jamais. Je suis là et jamais je te lâcherai.


	6. Chaleur

C'était fin novembre en Californie. Mais ça n'empêchait pas une petite sortie en pleine air avec son amoureux. Armé de son sweat à capuche rouge fétiche, il ne s'était pas douté qu'il ferait aussi froid. Il se frotta les mains un moment, puis fixa Derek qui semblait bien aller. Il marmonna dans sa barbe, maudissant les loups et leurs superpouvoirs. Et puis, fallait bien que ça arrive, il éternua et des frissons lui parcourra tout le corps.

Voyant ça Derek s'arrêta, il se plaça devant son petit-ami et lui enroula son propre foulard autour de son cou. Stiles rougissait un peu de cette attention, encore plus quand il sentit une main chaude lui prendre la sienne. Il chuchota un merci et serra un plus fort sa main.


	7. Changement

-Je te dis que c'est trop lourd!

-Moi je te dis que non.

Cela durait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Les seules voix qu'on entendait dans le loft étaient ceux de Stiles et de Derek, qui se chamaillaient à propos...de meubles.

Le duo improbable étaient en couple depuis plusieurs mois et récemment le loup avait proposé à l'humain d'emménager avec lui, ce qu'il accepta sans hésitation. Et pour marquer ce nouveau départ, ils avaient décidés de changer la disposition des pièces pour que ça devienne plus ''chez eux''.

Mais Stiles ne pouvait malheureusement pas trop aider au vue de ses maigres force humaine et il considérait que malgré tout Derek ne pouvait pas tout faire tout seul.

-T'es peut-être un bon gros loup-garou poilu super fort mais tu n'es pas Hulk!

-Tu veux parier?

-Ok, Ok Big Bad Wolf, vas-y, montre-moi tes beaux muscles soulevés l'armoire sans aide.

Derek haussa un sourcil à son commentaire et se tourna vers l'armoire en question. Il mit ses mains en dessous, puis le souleva, non sans un soupire d'effort mais il le transporta sans problème vers la destination voulue au départ. Il le déposa et se retourna vers Stiles, le regard fière et le défia de dire quoi que ce soit.

Mais Stiles de son côté, au lieu de se sentir outré ou quoi que ce soit, il eut chaud en voyant les muscles de son copain roulés. Bien sûr son excitation, Derek l'avait sentit, et ça l'amusa grandement. Il s'approcha de lui et se pencha vers son oreille.

-Ce soir, je vais te montrer d'autres façons dont je sais me servir de mes ''beaux muscles''..

-Hmm, j'ai hâte de voir ça.


	8. DH

Vint le tour de Stiles de marquer ses initiales sur l'étagère déjà bien rempli. Au moment où il allait écrire, son regard accrocha deux lettres. Deux simple lettres mais pourtant pas anodin pour lui.

Massacrer les étagères de la bibliothèques ainsi c'était un coutume des terminales depuis bien longtemps. Mais voir les initiales de Derek, créa quelque chose en lui. Il ne savait quel mot mettre sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il se revoyait 2 ans en arrière, quand il rencontra le loup pour la première fois. Puis les souvenirs enchaînèrent, jusqu'au dernier. Le jour où, au Mexique, le loup les quitta. Ce jour où son cœur lui fit tellement mal, sans comprendre pourquoi il se sentait ainsi. Et encore une fois, rien qu'y penser, il lui serra de nouveau.

Sentant se faire bousculer près de lui, il se réveilla enfin de ses pensées. Une détermination monta en flèche en lui. Une bonne inspiration et inscrivit sa marque près de celui de Derek. Puis partit, une étrange lueur dans le regard.

Stiles prit une décision. Quoi qu'il en coûte, il rejoindra celui qui fait battre son cœur, peut importe où il est.


	9. Début

Lover dans les bras de son amour, contrairement à ce dernier il ne dormait pas encore. Derek passa en tête tout ses souvenirs. Paige, Kate, le feu perpétré par cette dernière quand ils se sont séparés, l'université qui n'était pas tout rose, le début difficile de son café. Les malheurs se sont enchaînés les uns après les autres au point qu'il s'en lassait. Il était devenu imperméable.

Il croyait que s'en serait toujours ainsi mais la vie vous surprends toujours quand vous l'attendiez le moins.

Et pour lui, ce fut quand l'amour de sa vie passa la porte de son café pour la première fois. Jeune étudiant fraîchement arriver à l'université, il dégageait, comment dire, comme un éclat. Derek s'amusait à le comparer à un rayon de Soleil et il l'appelait parfois ainsi. L'étudiant venait tout les matins de la semaine prendre son café et ils n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté. Du moins en double sens parce que son client, il en avait à raconter, n'avant rien à faire que le patron ne lui réponde. Il commença vraiment à s'intéresser à ce jeune bavard quand ce dernier eu réussis à voir à travers son armure.

Depuis il écoutait plus attentivement ses monologues, répondant un minimum à ceux-ci. Puis un jour, il lui demanda, maladroitement, une sortie avec lui. Et il en eu de plus en plus, jusqu'au jour où ils retrouvèrent son lit, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il sourit à ce souvenir, leur première fois a vraiment été magique, et le premier Je t'aime de son compagnon il ne l'oubliera jamais. Il laissa doucement un baisé sur le cou consteller de grains de beauté de son Stiles et s'endormit à son tour.


	10. Détente

Pour fêter leur 5 ans de mise en couple, Derek offrit, à lui et à Stiles un week-end dans un chalet. Il profita des vacances de son compagnon de l'université pour y aller. Bien sûr ce dernier sauta de joie à ce cadeau.

Le week-end arrivé, ils rangea leurs valises dans leur chambre et profita de suite de la bonne température pour faire un tour au lac.

En début de soirée ils mangèrent un bon souper, préparer ensemble puis s'installèrent devant la cheminée, allumé plus tôt par Derek quand le soleil avait commencé à descendre.

Collé contre son loup, un plaid sur eux, ils apprécièrent ce moment de détente. Stiles adorait vraiment ces moments, surtout depuis que son hyperactivité avait enfin décidé de le laisser un peu tranquille.

Au bout d'un moment ses paupières se firent lourdes. Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement contre Derek et se laissa aller au sommeil.

-Derek..

-Hmm?

-Je t'aime. Merci encore.

-...Je t'aime aussi.

Il s'endormit aussi à son tour, et se dit qu'il avait encore plus hâte au lendemain, quand il fera sa demande.


	11. Film

Le film était terminé depuis un moment et aucun des deux ne bougeaient ni ne parlaient. Derek hésitait maintenant à faire ce qu'il voulait avant que Stiles n'arrive chez lui.

Depuis plusieurs mois il s'était rendu compte, à son grand damne, qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour l'hyperactif, et depuis peu, que c'était de l'amour, pur et simple. Il eut sa phase de déni, ne pouvait accepter d'aimer un ado vraiment trop bavard et insolant, puis à force d'y réfléchir, l'acceptation. Et depuis une semaine il s'était enfin décidé de se déclarer mais déchantait à la moindre occasion. Le loup avait donc organisé une soirée film juste tout les deux pour se détendre et se donner du courage.

En même temps, tout les deux se tourna vers son voisin et se regarda sans rien dire. Avalant sa salive, il s'approcha de Stiles.

-Stiles je..

-Oui?

Encore une fois, il n'y arrivait pas, ça ne voulait sortir. Parler sentiments l'avait toujours effrayé et même encore maintenant. Ses yeux vert-gris rencontra ceux miel de celui qui lui faisait battre son cœur. Il voulait vraiment que Stiles comprenne ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Ce dernier se rapprocha lentement de son visage. Puis à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres il lui souffla ces quelques mots avant de s'en emparer, pour un baiser doux.

-Moi aussi Sourwolf.


	12. Handicapé

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Derek?

-Tu le vois bien non?

Devant son nez, le loup lui tendit une fourchette avec des pâtes enroulé dessus. L'humain le regarda, se demandant si Derek était devenu fou.

-Ouais mais je peux le faire tout seul j'ai une autre main tu sais je ne suis pas handicapé à ce point!

-Rappelle moi ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois?

Non, il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler, non merci une fois c'était déjà de trop.

-...Bon oui ok d'accord j'avoue, rabat-joie.

-Bon mange alors!

-Mais, ça me gêne.

Il ne voulait se faire traiter comme un enfant non plus et c'était exactement le tableau qu'ils offraient. Il pouvait très bien imaginer le rire de Scott s'il les voyait.

-Stiles, ça me dérange pas, je m'occupe pas de toi à contrecœur.

Stiles fini par sourire parce que, il doit bien l'avouer, avoir son Sourwolf qui s'occupe personnellement de lui ça lui faisait très plaisir. Il ouvrit donc la bouche sans faire d'histoire et apprécia ce moment seul à seul avec son loup attentionné.

Par contre il ne prendra pas le risque de se casser un autre bras juste pour ces moments, hors de question!


	13. Hôpital

Suite à un accident de voiture, pendant une poursuite le shérif fut amener au bloc. Quand Stiles reçu l'appel, il manqua de faire une crise de panique. Heureusement Derek était près de lui pour le calmer. Une fois que l'humain put enfin respirer, ils prirent la Camaro et roula direction l'hôpital. Stiles ne put avoir d'info sur l'état de son père, et depuis plusieurs heures, il attendit dans la salle d'attente, le loup à ses côtés, essayant de le réconforter.

-Et..et si...s'il s'en sortait pas.

-Il va s'en sortir Stiles, ton père est fort.

-Oui, bien sûr que oui je le sais très bien. Mais SI. Il reste humain, il ne peut pas guérir comme toi...Si mon père...si mon père disparaît, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Depuis Maman, je n'ai que lui... *une larme coula* Je n'ai que lui, je ne veux pas être seul, je ne veux pas revivre ça.

Derek pouvait ressentir toute la détresse de l'ado. Il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Donc il laissa son instinct agir. Il entoura son épaule et l'amena près de lui. Stiles s'accrocha à son t-shirt et lâcha les vannes, pleurant de tout son saoul contre lui.

-Tu m'as moi. Je ne te laissera pas tomber.


	14. Jalousie

-Stiles?

-Oui Scotty?

-Pourquoi tu sens comme Derek?

Stiles avala sa salive. Merde il avait oublié ce détail. Son meilleur ami ignorait complètement qu'il craquait pour l'Alpha, il le croyait toujours amoureux de Lydia. En même temps, que le bêta ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, alors qu'il lâchait sans arrêt ses hormones quand Derek était près de lui, ne le surprenait pas.

Mais là, il voulait garder un plus longtemps son intimité nouvellement acquise avec son loup, qui, le surprenant, c'était déclarer à sa façon au début du week-end.

Et Stiles aurait peut-être dû lui en parler, ça lui aurait évité une crise de jalousie, ou un excès de possessivité. Parce qu'il se retrouva dans les bras de son compagnon qui lui grognait contre Scott. Il s'adressa à Derek, complètement blasé.

-Derek, lâche-moi. Je dois aller en cours et laisse Scott tranquille il n'a rien fait.

À contrecoeur le loup se décolla, mais pas sans l'embrasser langoureusement, devant tout le monde. Stiles gémit de surprise, ne s'y attendait pas.

-On se voit ce soir.

Puis partie enfin, et Stiles entra dans l'établissement, un sourire béat, avec son ami encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.


	15. Lettre

''Stiles,

Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour m'exprimer, en toute circonstance. Je le suis encore moins quand cela vient du plus profond de moi. Alors je suis là, chez moi, en train de t'écrire cette lettre au lieu d'être devant toi avec mes mots. J'espère que tu m'en tiendra pas rigueur mais essai de comprendre que je ne peux plus gardé ce que je ressens depuis trop longtemps enchaîné au fond de mes entrailles.

Alors je te dévoile, à mon façon, couché sur papier, que je suis en amour. Je ne croyais pas de nouveau avoir ce sentiment en moi depuis Kate. Je ne voulais pas souffrir de nouveau alors je me suis renfermé et j'ai créé une carapace autour de mon cœur. Mais ça tu en doute déjà.

J'ai essayé, vraiment j'ai essayé d'ignorer ce que tu créais en moi. J'ai même essayé de te repousser mais tu revenais à chaque fois de plus en plus déterminé à faire partie de ma vie. Et je me sentais coupable d'aimer ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'approche et qu'il t'arrive malheur à cause de moi. Mais ça a été inutile. Parce que plus les jours passaient, et plus je t'aimais. Mon amour pour toi me faisait de plus en plus mal au point qu'aujourd'hui mon cœur en saigne.

Alors je prend le risque. Je prend le risque de t'aimer. Et peut importe si c'est réciproque ou non, je vais t'aimer éternellement.

Je te tiens dans mon cœur jusqu'à ce que je pourra te tenir dans mes bras.

Mon amour, je te le répète encore, je t'aime et ce pour toujours,

Derek.''


	16. Loup

Depuis le Mexique, depuis la ''mort'' de Derek, trois mois avaient passés. Trois mois que lui et Stiles étaient en couple. Quand le moment de la séparation fut venue, Stiles ne l'avait pas accepté et supplia le loup de rester, lui dévoilant en même temps ses sentiments. Voyant son amour partagé, le bêta au yeux bleus décida de rester, laissant Braeden partir seule. De toute façon, il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux.

Au loft, assis sur le tapis, le dos sur le divan, l'ado lisait tranquillement un de ses comics nouvellement acheté, avec Derek sur ses genoux en forme de loup. Ce dernier se transformait souvent depuis son évolution, voulant s'habituer le plus possible de sa nouvelle condition. Et il aimait particulièrement se collé sur son compagnon. Parfois il le laissait le caresser et le gratter, mais seulement quand ils sont seuls, faut pas exagérer non plus.

Ce fut un de ces moments, Stiles lisait et le caressait paresseusement, et Derek s'endormait lentement. Ce qu'il n'a pas du faire. Car l'humain, au bout d'un moment, remarqua qu'il ne sentait plus de fourrure douce sous ses doigts. Son regard dériva vers ce qu'il croyait être son loup, pour voir à la place l'homme. Nu. Complètement nu. Et sa main vraiment trop près des fesses rebondis.

Et c'est un Stiles complètement rouge, le cœur affolant, que Derek retrouva en se réveillant.


	17. Photo

-Je te demande pardon?!

-Tu m'as très bien compris. Nos ''followers'' ~

-Et depuis quand Stiles on a des followers dis-moi?

Derek était vraiment enragés. Se faire prendre en photo, nu, en sortant de la douche n'était vraiment pas une de ses activités favorites.

-Depuis que j'ai créer un compte pour nous deux?

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans le loft, car il ne voulait que la meute le voit courir après Stiles en tenue d'Adam, encore mouillé.

Il le rattrapa enfin et lui arracha des mains son appareil. Au moment où il allait supprimer la photo, il remarqua autre chose.

-..Il y a une fonction caméra n'est-ce pas?

-Euh oui, pourquoi tu demande? Si c'est pour savoir si je t'ai filmer la réponse est non.

Le loup le regarda, avec un air qui ne plut pas vraiment au plus jeune. Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant que, pour se venger, Derek filme leurs ébats, tout leurs ébats, les plus chauds les uns des autres.

Bon peut-être qu'il continua à faire des conneries, juste pour se faire punir de la même manière.


	18. Plaisir

Derek rageait.

Plusieurs fois qu'il appelait l'hyperactif et celui-ci ne répondait jamais. D'un côté, loin, très loin, il s'inquiétait parce que ce n'était pas son genre, et d'un côté il avait envie de fracasser sa tête contre un mur pour oser l'ignorer. Ni une ni deux, il prit sa voiture et suivit à l'odeur la piste de Stiles pour le retrouver et lui dire sa façon de penser. Il avait besoin d'info sur la nouvelle créature en ville et ce n'était pas en faisant le mort qu'il allait avancer.

L'odeur le mena jusqu'à chez l'ado et se demanda encore plus pourquoi il ne répondait pas, surtout qu'il le sentait bien présent dans sa chambre et pas endormi, surtout pas à cette heure.

Tendant l'oreille, il entendit bien distinctement sa respiration saccadé. Sur le coup il pensait que le jeune faisait une crise de panique et monta à sa fenêtre en quatrième vitesse. Mais il aurait dû renifler un coup avant de monter, comme ça il ne serait pas tomber sur ce tableau.

Il retrouva Stiles, bien vivant, bien en forme, la main sur son membre, vous savez ce qu'il en fait, devant son écran d'ordinateur qui affichait du...porno gay?  
Au bruit Stiles se retourna et paniqua à la vue de loup.

-OUAH DEREK ! Euh non non non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois je te le jures! Vraiment ! Je ne faisais pas ce que tu pense que je faisais ! Je me touchais absolument pas! Et bordel réagis !

À la dernière phrase, le loup débugga enfin et se jeta sur le plus jeune, assis sur sa chaise à roulette donc roula jusqu'au mur, le pantalon toujours ouvert. Puis Derek s'agenouilla devant lui, un sourire de prédateur sur le visage.

-Et si je t'aidais à finir?


	19. Revendiqué

Cette nuit a été la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Stiles avait enfin décidé de donner sa virginité à celui qu'il aimait. Il avait appréhender tout de même parce que c'était sa première fois mais au final, le sexe avec lui était mille fois mieux que dans ses songes.

Au matin, Derek le réveilla doucement, lui rappelant qu'il avait cours bientôt et qu'il ne fallait pas que son père le voit. Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois avant que le loup sorte par la fenêtre. L'hyperactif prit sa couverture comme vêtement et alla à l'embrasure. Derek leva son regard et lui envoya la main, lui disant qu'ils allaient se revoir ce soir. Stiles lui renvoya en retour, lui souriant amoureusement puis l'alpha partie.

Stiles porta sa main entre son épaule et son cou en le regardant s'éloigné. Sur sa peau on voyait clairement une marque de morsure. Il n'y avait pas seulement son corps que le plus jeune lui offrit. Il avait laissé son compagnon le revendiquer, la plus grande marque d'amour chez les loups.

Trop concentrer, il n'entendit pas son père ouvrir sa porte

-Stiles! Tu vas être en retard à l'éc- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fou complètement nu?

-MERDE PAPA COGNE AVANT D'ENTRER!

Stiles poussa son père hors de la chambre, rouge de honte.


	20. Rose

Ils attendaient ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. À coup de flirt, de touchés de trop, ils passent enfin à l'étape supérieur.

Tout deux dans le lit de Derek, enlevèrent morceau par morceau leurs vêtements, ne gardant que leurs caleçons, sans quitter leurs lèvres, qu'ils dévoraient passionnément. Mais il fallait bien respirer un jour donc ils s'éloignèrent.

Tout en tentant de reprendre sa respiration, Stiles reluqua sans pudeur le corps de son apollon, il sourit, riant presque en voyant ce qu'il portait.

-Jolie caleçon.

-La ferme, c'est de ta faute aussi je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre.

Puis l'ado ria enfin franchement. C'est sûr que mélanger le blanc et les couleurs dans la lessive du loup c'était suicidaire, mais tellement marrant.

Derek fit taire son hilarité en l'embrassant de nouveau, et pour se venger de son humain qui se moquait de lui au mauvais moment, il frotta son érection contre le sien. Le gémissement contre sa bouche l'excita grandement. Il continua, tout en caressant le corps devant lui. Puis il les fit basculer sur le matelas, voulant aller un peu plus loin que des caresses.

Une chose est sûr, Derek garda bien en mémoire les cris de sa moitié.


	21. WTF

Même après leur ébat, ils ne se sentaient pas fatiguer. Quelques bisous tendres et chacun s'occupa, coller contre l'autre. Derek reprit où il en était dans son roman et Stiles joua sur son téléphone.

Au bout d'un bon moment de silence le plus jeune le brisa, sans quitter l'écran des yeux, nonchalant.

-J'ai fait un test de grossesse.

-Uh uh...attend, quoi?

Derek regarda son compagnon, complètement choqué et perdu.

-Mais t'es con Stiles !

-Bah quoi, on sait jamais avec vous les loup-garou ! Vous avez des crocs et des griffes, vos sens surdéveloppés, des yeux qui luit dans le noir et vous guérissez en un clin d'œil. Alors pourquoi pas du sperme magique qui fait engrosser les hommes!

Le loup sentait poindre un mal de tête.

-Du sp- seigneur Stiles, c'est complètement débile! On a pas de...c'est pas possible voilà!

-T'en es sûr? Parce que j'en ai parlé avec Deaton, et puis bon, malgré qu'il m'a regardé bizarrement il n'a pas démentis. Et puis j'ai fais des recherches et selon plusieurs site ils évoquent la possibilité, d'ailleurs ils appellent ça le Omeg-

-Oh mon Dieu ferme là pitié, je veux pas en entendre parler!


End file.
